


Loyal.

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalinda distracts Diane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal.

After the break when Will and Alicia finally left the firm, as they had been threatening to do for a long time and Diane had, somehow, held the group together, finding a couple of new partners, she was glad of loyalty from anyone. She wasn't surprised Will had left, and she was glad that he made Alicia happy, after everything that she had seen Alicia and her children go through they deserved to be loved. All the same, she had been glad of the loyalty of the lower-downs. Cary had stepped into Will's role with little problems and Kalinda had... well, she had flourished into one of the strongest members of the team. Kalinda had been the one to find Cary and bring the man back to the team, she had been the one to convince Cary to step into the breech. 

Kalinda's loyalty had been rewarded by many things. Diane had seen to it that Kalinda had Alicia's office and the two worked closely with Cary, the three of them had rebuilt the firm and they were able to make things work. Diane had always been naturally closer to Kalinda and yet as they worked with Cary it became clear that they had a lot more in common. Cary seemed to expect something to happen between them, the boy had always been smart but this felt almost like failing at a test. They were clearly good friends. They had no need to risk their friendship... and yet... as time passed, they began to feel drawn together. 

Diane had thanked Kalinda for her loyalty, assuming the loyalty was that of a good friend, she had never once thought to see if it was building itself into something more. Kalinda had smiled, moving to kiss her cheek gently. She would see if she got brave enough to tell Diane how she felt. For now, friendship was enough. Kalinda had taken time to get to know Diane, she had known a little about the woman, just as much as Diane knew about her, but as they talked they found that they were falling for one another, in ways they had never really thought to expect. Diane had smiled at her, happy for the first time since Alicia and Will left. Once the firm was settled safely as one of the two top firms, the other being the one that Alicia and Will had set up. Neither had taken their clients, they had been polite enough to leave them to make the choice themselves. 

Kalinda's loyalty had become all the more clear as Cary began to fall away from the others, pulling away from Diane and Kalinda. Now Kalinda moved closer, her smile soft as she moved to rest a hand on Diane's shoulder. She could feel Diane shaking with anger. Cary was gone. Kalinda had smiled, she had always known Diane would be angry. She didn't blame her, but she found it oddly alluring. Diane had turned to look up at her, smiling slightly. She could feel Kalinda's hand, warm against her shoulder. Kalinda was loyal, to the point of being the one that was at Diane's side any time she liked or needed. She had known that Kalinda liked her, but the loyalty she had been shown was that of someone who loved her. Kalinda had smiled, moving to settle in Diane's lap, kissing her softly.


End file.
